This invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring a property such as mass, size or density of target particles, and more particularly to such measurements using a Suspended Microchannel Resonator (SMR).
Precision measurements of nanometer- and micrometer-scale particles, including living cells, have wide application in pharmaceuticals/drug delivery, disease studies, paints and coatings, foods, and other major industries and fields of research. This need is growing due to the expanding use of particulate engineering across these industries, to emerging nano- and micro-particle manufacturing techniques, to the need to better understand and treat diseases, and to recent regulations governing quality control in the pharmaceutical industry.
A variety of particle sizing and counting techniques, such as light scattering, Coulter Counters and others are known in the art. These techniques are embodied in commercial instruments and are used in industrial, medical, and research applications. Although such techniques have proven utility, they have limitations, which limit their applicability. Relatively recently, particle detection and measurement based on the use of SMR's has been developed, and shows promise of going beyond some of the limitations of conventional techniques. The SMR uses a fluidic microchannel embedded in a resonant structure, typically in the form of a cantilever or torsional structure. Fluids, possibly containing target particles are flowed through the sensor, and the contribution of the flowed material to the total mass within the sensor causes the resonance frequency of the sensor to change in a measurable fashion. SMR's are typically microfabricated MEMS devices. Using microfabricated resonant mass sensors to measure fluid density has been known in the literature for some time [P. Enoksson, G. Stemme, E. Stemme, “Silicon tube structures for a fluid-density sensor”, Sensors and Actuators A 54 (1996) 558-562]. However, the practical use of resonant mass sensors to measure properties of individual particles and other entities suspended in fluid is relatively recent, as earlier fluid density sensors had insufficient resolution to detect and measure individual particles at the micron and submicron scale.
In a body of work by common inventors and owned by the assignee of the current application, miniaturization and improvement of several orders of magnitude in mass resolution has been demonstrated. Development in the microfabrication recipes, the fluidics design, and measurement techniques are described in a number of co-pending patent applications and scientific publications. In particular U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 11/620,320, 12/087,495, and 12/305,733 are particularly relevant and are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Also of relevance is a publication by some of the current inventors, [T. P. Burg, M. Godin, S. M. Knudsen et al., “Weighing of biomolecules, single cells and single nanoparticles in fluid,” Nature 446 (7139), 1066-1069 (2007)] By using the microfabrication techniques described in the references, SMR sensors have been fabricated with mass resolution of less than 1 femtogram (10−15 g). This resolution is sufficient to detect and measure the mass of individual particles in the range of several nanometers up to many microns in size, including living cells.
Despite the progress made in SMR design and measurement techniques, further improvements are desirable, particularly for applications involving small numbers of, or individual, particles or cells. Signal to noise can still limit the application of the technique, and both for better signal characteristics as well as expanding the range of applications, it is desirable to control the positioning of particles within the resonator. In addition it is highly desirable to measure the density of a particle, as discussed in the earlier references for characterization purposes. The present invention discloses apparatus and methods for improved particle measurement utilizing SMR's.